


School's OverII

by Geli



Series: School is over [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair contemplate their new relationship.<br/>This story is a sequel to School's Over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's OverII

**Author's Note:**

> So many asked for a sequel, here it is. I have to thank MoonShadow for her fast betaing. :-)

Blair woke up slowly. Something felt different. The bed was very warm and cozy. With a start he realized he was not alone in bed. Jim? He opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at his sleeping friend. Jim had his head cradled on his arm with the other hand lightly resting against his shoulder as if he want to make sure Blair was there. His face was utterly relaxed and appeared younger and soft. The tall, buff man looked like something you'll liked to cuddle. 

Blair had always felt uncomfortable in the past waking up in a strange bed with a new lover. He knew it was simply because he was in foreign territory. But this was his home and to his surprise, he felt great. 

Blair curiously studied Jim's exposed skin. The strong biceps looked powerful even in his sleeping state. When Jim had slipped his finger inside him last night, he'd thought other fingers would follow and then Jim would shove his dick inside him. A spark of panic had rushed through him and he had hit his friend. Blair sighed, why couldn't he just have pushed him away or said no? He'd expected Jim to get mad. If Jim had become angry or even hit him back, things would have been over there and then, friendship and all. 

But Jim didn't. Instead, he'd done taken him into his arms and soothed him - a wonderful thing. When Jim had asked him to sleep with him upstairs, he'd been afraid that he would panic again when Jim would touch him. Yet Jim had done nothing. They had snuggled together and Jim had held him. 

He felt a bit weird to have an older male lover. That Jim was also a lot taller and stronger didn't bother him that much. He had dated a lot taller, strong girlfriends. 

What might people think? Look, that guy with the thinning hair who looks at least 10 years older than me is my boyfriend. He was sure a lot of his friends would jump to the conclusion Jim was a ersatz father figure for him and that Jim fucked him. A lot of people had that idea already anyway. He had always cheekily retorted that if anyone fucks anybody he would do Jim and not the other way around. And now? Would Jim have only want to have sex with him if he could dominate? Was it even like that between two men? 

He sighed, wishing they already were longtime lovers and he could just slip into him and fuck him gently awake. Let the big body moan and writhe under him in ecstasy. 

Suddenly, he saw that Jim had opened his eyes. He didn't move but Blair knew Jim had read in his eyes what he was thinking. He blushed furiously. 

"You know, you have to make notes about it." Jim's voice was deep and sleepy. 

Blair gaped at him. This guy could crack jokes before his first coffee. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll call it my secret dairy and publish it after my death. The amazing adventures of an anthropologist. Action Anthropology with a whole new meaning. Fieldwork between the sheets. Bend between the police academy and my partner." 

"Do they give you a hard time?" Jim meant at the academy. 

He was worried a bit that the others would treat him badly for looking like a hippie and getting special favors. Blair wouldn't do the street work, he would go straight to being detective. He only had to do weapon's training though Jim had urged him to take self-defense classes too. 

"A hard time?" Blair chuckled at the concerned expression on Jim's face. 

Okay, he sported a black eye. Maybe that's why Jim got suddenly motherly. It was definitely awful and embarrassing to see a hard guy like Jim become mushy over him. 

"Jim, I've lived and worked with you for three years, do you think I'm easy to intimidate?" 

Jim growled at him and gave him a nasty look. 

"See!" Blair laughed, and sobered. "No, really. I've stared down guns trained on me. I've been shot, drugged, abducted, beaten, stabbed, killed." Blair counted off his fingers. "You really think some half witted rookies give me the willies? Besides, they are all a lot younger than me and I never gave them any indication that they should feel equal to me. They leave me alone." 

Blair knew he was bragging again but he had known that he couldn't afford to show any insecurities and had bought his cool, bored posture. He had learned one thing working with Jim - people often make themselves a victim. Jim was intimidating and feared simply because no one knew how far he would go if he lost it. Blair didn't kid himself. If Jim wasn't so a close friend, they would probably show less respect for Blair. Jim had always treated him as an equal in front of others and you don't mess with the tamer of the beast. Most thought that he was probably a lot tougher than he looked. 

Jim felt suddenly ashamed for asking his friend. It had been condescending, as if he would assume Blair couldn't handle it himself. 

"Do you think it is dangerous to live with me?" He asked to change the topic. 

"And work with you. Sure. Only a complete nut would do it." 

"You would be that nut." Jim said wryly. 

"Yeah!" Blair grinned with a glee. "I have had the strong urge several times to see a shrink and let him examine my head. But, well..." Blair waggled his eyebrows. "I have this thing for danger. The kick, the adrenaline rush, the struggle of survival, the very basics of life." 

Jim snorted. 

Blair warmed up to this. "Don't tell me you don't understand. Would you like to spend your days behind a desk pushing papers around when you can instead chase a perp? You are a hunter, you like to hunt. We all are just glad that you fight for the right side." 

Jim gave him an ironic smile. Fight for the right side, what a laugh. They had been there before. 

"And what are you now? A hunter too?" 

"We are all hunters deep in our human hearts, we're all tribal, territorial hunters and gatherers. Every aspect of our lives and culture is based on it." 

Jim doubtfully raised his eyebrows at Blair's exaggeration. It seemed that having Blair as a lover too would lead to grave discussions already before breakfast. That's what you get if you marry a scholar with a motor mouth, Jim chided himself. 

"Look, we two are a mini tribe." 

"Does this tribe have a name too?" Jim mocked. 

"Jim-Blair tribe. You are the alpha and I'm the beta male." 

"Does that mean I can hump you at any time?" 

Blair caught his breath. Something like fear and a vague feeling of excitement that disturbed him immediately tighten his guts. Jim noticed it but kept up his teasing smile. 

"Maybe I'll rewrite our roles and I'll be the alpha for a while." Blair offered. 

"What would you do then?" 

Blair wanted to say 'hump you' but didn't dare. Somehow he wasn't sure how Jim would react if he tried to dominate him. He'd never been really dominant with women. He was awkward and shy often enough when he got naked with a girl. Sex didn't embarrass him at all but he was too concerned about what others might think or feel about him. 

"What would you like to do?" Jim asked, curious about what Blair might want. 

Blair shrugged and Jim realized that he was reluctant to confess his sexual fantasies. Blair's heart wanted him but his brain hadn't caught up yet. Was Blair afraid he would laugh or that he would get angry? 

"Yesterday you said you want to fuck me." Jim probed. Blair blushed. "You want that, don't you?" 

"I don't have to. I mean I can understand that you don't like it, being a bottom and all." Blair rushed. 

Jim dawned what Blair's problem was. He assumed that bottoming meant surrender. That's why he was so scared about it, not because of the pain. Jim couldn't hide his smile. 

"What is it? Did I say something stupid?" 

"Well, in a way." Jim grinned. "But I really appreciate it that you don't want to hurt my feelings." 

Blair sighed. "I told you that I don't have a clue. You tell me what I'm supposed to do, .... with you I mean." 

Jim shifted around and snuggled a bit closer. He drew Blair closer against him so that he could kiss him gently. 

"First rule!" He whispered against Blair's temple. 

Blair groaned. "Not more house rules!" 

Jim snickered. "First rule: we are equal partner in this. There is nothing wrong with being bottom. It doesn't make you weak or anything. That's straight men bullshit and you should know it. So if you want to fuck me, it wouldn't make me less of a man." 

"I didn't think that!" Blair defended. "You are very male, nobody would ever doubt that. I'm probably projecting. I can't handle it... yet. The idea that you...you know, it scares me. I don't know why and I feel really stupid. In my heart, I'm sure I can trust you." 

"Chief, calm down." 

"I love you and I want to be equal in this." Blair groaned. "I'm making this a disaster! Instead of kissing you silly, I try to solve all my sexual problems before breakfast. And here you are suffering from a morning hard on. Are you regretting it already?" 

Jim made a comical face. "I'm counting on you overcoming your inhibitions to be ravaged every morning after a long discussion about the meaning of life." 

"You want to be ravaged? Every morning? That's a lot of responsibility for a small geek like me." 

"Small geeks turn me on!" Jim replied hoarsely. 

Blair felt his dick grow heavy. "When I woke up, I wished we would be lovers for a while and I could fuck you awake. I wanted to watch you, see you." Blair confided. 

Jim eyes turned black and he began to pant. Blair's innocence was a major rush for him. 

"Like that?" Jim pushed the covers back a bit so that Blair could see his hard cock. 

Blair moaned softly. Encouraged, Jim began to play with his cock. He peered at Blair who started to sweat and lick his lips nervously. Jim gently took his lover's hand and guided it to his cock. Blair's breathing hitched when he touched the hot flesh. He tenderly fondled Jim who desperately tried not to move. The flesh felt hard and soft and so hot. He ran his hand over the crotch and balls. It felt different and at the same time familiar. He had less pubic hair and it was blonde. Jim's hip jerked minutely at Blair's gentle exploration. The smell was intensive and he started to associate it with Jim's arousal. 

At Jim's loud groan, Blair snapped out of his personal zone out on Jim's cock. 

"Am I hurting you? Damn, what about your senses? Jim?" 

"Don't stop now!" Jim grunted. 

Blair realized he knew this desperate expression. This was guy and he knew how a guy liked it. With a lot more confidence, he stroked Jim off, touching and rubbing at all the right places. Jim jerked and howled when he came over both of them. Heavily panting like a stranded walrus, Jim tried gauge Blair's reaction. Amazement and joy was all over the young man's face. 

Determined, Jim grabbed after Blair and rolled on his back. Cradling Blair on him, he spread his legs and pushed his hips up. Blair didn't need any explanations, he humped Jim back for all it was worth. Pushing and grinding in the hard body. The friction of their slick bodies and the power of Jim under him excited him more than he'd ever imagined. He clawed into Jim's biceps making bruises and Jim let him. Let him! The power rush following this realization made him come harder that ever before in his life. And Jim took all without blinking. He slumped over Jim almost fainting. 

"I declare you to my personal sex god!" Blair murmured. 

Jim's laughing rumbled through his chest and Blair loved the feeling. 

After a while Jim inquired. "Do you really love me? You said it." 

"Sure. I do love you. I've loved you for a long time. I just never thought about having sex with you. I think I was as much in love with you as a straight guy can be." Blair smiled. "And what about you? Did you have some naughty fantasies about me?" 

"No, not really. I don't lust after straight guys. Maybe a sentinel thing. I don't get turned on if the other guy is not interested." 

"Ahh, pheromones!" 

Jim pinched his butt. "I love you chief." 

Blair sobered. "Do you think this will work?" He made a hand motion between the two of them. "I know that three months is a long relationship for two guys." 

"We've been together for more that three years now. I think we have good chance." 

"Yeah, you're right. Megan said we're like an old married couple." After a pause Blair said in a small voice. "I'm really regretting all the shit that happened between the two of us." 

"Me too. We are gluing together here." 

With a sigh, Blair rolled of Jim. 

"How about sharing a shower?" Jim waggled his eyebrows. 

"More sex?" 

"Depends on you." 

"Could it be that you are a sex maniac?" 

"I always thought that was you." 

"That was before I became so depressed." Blair snuggled into his pillow. 

"Sex is good for curing depression." Jim declared. 

"Oh, god! Are you going to be my therapist now?" 

"I thought I was your sex god?" 

"That too and my best friend." 

Jim rolled over, burying his lover him under him and kissing him passionately. Blair returned the kiss fiercely. 

When Jim let him go to nuzzle his ear Blair asked: "What brought this on?" 

"You can get a lover any time but best friends are a rare gift." 

Blair stared at him trying to understand the depth of Jim words. 

Jim nudged him and they slipped out of the bed. Jim started the coffee machine and Blair took a pee. He stepped into the shower and tried to find the right temperature for the two of them. After a while, Jim joined him. The shower stall was pretty crowded. 

"You could wash my back." Blair offered generously. 

"Only the back?" Jim asked teasing. 

"Okay, well, the rest too." 

Jim ran generously his hands over the smaller body. Blair noticed that Jim didn't bother with soap but declined to mention it. He turned and stared at the wide pecs. He could wash Jim! 

He lathered his hands and began to spread the soap in circles. It felt great on the hard, sculpted body. White rivulets of soap run down Jim's legs. He pushed the big man around so that he could wash his back. Jim lifted his arms and held on the top ledge of the stall, relaxing for anything Blair might do. Blair groaned. Jim's back with his triceps spread like this was impressive. His hands wandered down to the strong globes, massaging and kneading them. He wanted to explore the crack with his hands and with his mouth, he realized with a start. He could almost see himself kneel down and bury his face there. 

Jim heard Blair's heart quicken and peered over his shoulder to see the mesmerized look in his lover's face. Jim had to smile. Blair had developed a fetish for his butt, obviously. 

Blair couldn't bring himself to do it but at last bent down to kiss the cheeks tenderly. Jim turned and kissed Blair, sucking his tongue in his mouth until the water run cold. Reluctantly, they left the shower and shaved. That was normal and Blair calmed down. They wrapped each other in their bathrobes and went out to slurp the hot coffee. 

Later, they snuggled against each other in Jim's bed and Blair confided his feelings to Jim. 

"I did bruise you. Does it hurt?" 

"No, not at all." Jim studied his lover. 

"Got off from it you know." 

"Got off from hurting me?" 

"No, not from hurting you. From knowing that I could let go, that you could take it and want it. I didn't have to be careful like with a woman." Jim nodded. "I've never felt like that before. I didn't know that I might like it." 

"And you like to watch, don't you?" 

Blair picked at the covers. He didn't want to admit it. Jim had immediately found out when they became friends and had teased him a lot about it. True, he liked to stand by and watch, that was anthropology about, but with Jim he had for the first time really taken part. He was Jim's observer but somehow he had been forced to enter the action and he had discovered he loved it. He had even secretly hoped to be able to observe Jim during sex, convinced he might discover something special. 

"What would you like me to do?" Jim didn't want to let this go. 

Blair's eyes met his unbelieving. Jim would perform for him, do what ever he would ask from him? The thing was he had no idea what he wanted to see from a man. He knew what he liked with girls but that didn't work with Jim. He hadn't the right equipment for that. 

"Blair? You have a frown! If it needs so much hard thinking to come up with an idea I think it's better we try something else." 

"Can't we just snuggle a bit. I'll promise to tell you my kinks as soon as I have discovered them. Okay?" 

"Sure, babe!" Jim laughed and hugged his lover. "I'm pretty sure it will be full Sandburg style." 

"And what would that be?" Blair challenged. 

"Weird. Plain weird." 

They laid side by side, warm and still a bit moist from the shower. Jim's thoughts drifted while Blair drank in every sensation. The cozy soft bed, the smell of his freshly bathed lover. Jim's even breathing. Blair scooted over and shoved himself a bit under Jim's side, tucking himself as close as possible. Jim only grunted and decided to risk to take a nap. Blair wasn't going anywhere soon. 

"Do you watch the sky?" Blair asked suddenly. 

He had studied the clouds sailing by through the skylight window over Jim's bed. 

"I do, actually often. Sometimes at night I can see even the stars. And I listen to the mice and doves on the roof." 

"Do they make a lot of noise?" 

"No, they just scurry in their little cage and ruffle their feathers. Sometimes the mice mate or fight or something." Jim smiled. 

"The rain makes a lot of noise on that window. Even I can hear that." 

"I don't really notice it. Maybe because it was all there before the senses came back. I'm used to it. It's like white noise." 

Jim looked over to Blair who stared earnestly up at the window. A sad realization hit him - nobody in his life had had cared enough about him to ask simple questions like that, cared to really get to know him. Most had wanted him to fulfill their expectations or change him. Blair took him like he was. Blair liked the wild thing as much as the softy in him. Was it because he was a sentinel, was it for Blair because he was special? Would he lay here next to him, holding his hand under the covers and ask the same questions? 

"If I didn't have my senses, I mean if I never had heighten senses, would you be here? Now?" 

Blair looked at him, understanding very well the meaning of that question. Blair actually thought about it and Jim was relieved that he hadn't just given a quick yes. 

"If I really had studied close societies at the PD and gotten partnered with you? Because my mom had met your mom, and she could have called you, like you have lied to Simon to help me out. Sold me to him as a distant cousin. Yeah, I think, if I had the chance to meet you, to get to know you! And there would have been Larry and the explosion at the warehouse. And BANG! I liked it here, from the beginning. I thought it was cool. I thought you were cool. I think I had very early a nonsexual crush on you." 

Jim smiled sweetly at him. He was very happy at that moment sure that Blair really meant it. 

"What about you? Would you have put up with me?" Blair asked, sure that Jim hadn't been too thrilled about his presence in the beginning. 

Jim grinned broadly, remembering the early Sandburg. 

"I liked you. You were funny and had guts. I admired that. I hated the sentinel thing. I hated it when you drew back behind the researcher mask and distanced yourself from me. You regarded me as a kind of specimen. I think I hated you for that, as if I stopped being a human being, stopped being your friend." 

Blair leaned into Jim guilt washing over him. 

"I didn't meant it like that. I didn't realized how it looked to you." 

"I know that now. I'm cool with it. I snap at you at the job, it's the same thing." 

"Sheesh, snap, you bite heads off!" Blair mumbled drowsily in Jim's shoulder. 

"You are going to take a nap, chief?" 

"Mmmhhm." 

Jim sighed contentedly and shifted a bit in a better position. Life was good. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
